lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Subplots/Firework Fair
The Firework Fair event, the fair itself named Summer Festival, is where short stories of love, friendships and goldfishes take place, sharing a common setting. Characters in the Subplot *Bath in Starry Sky *Astronomy Group's club leader *Yatai Waitress *Mami *Goldfish Girl *Miss Goldfish *Sana-chan Interpretation The Summer Festival is an annual fair based on Japanese festivals. Present elements in the festival is fireworks, food courts (yatai) and goldfish scooping—a game where one attempts to catch goldfishes with a special scooper, in this case a paper fishnet. Bath in Starry Sky Bath in Starry Sky is about a senior high school student about to graduate together with her club mates in the Astronomy Group. Going to the local fair together was a yearly tradition of theirs, and her third time would be her last before everyone goes their separate ways to different universities. For this occasion she finally found the chance to wear a starry-patterned yukata she bought during her first year. She never thought she would get the opportunity. The reason why she went to the festival was because of the leader of the Astronomy Group. There should have been 5 people gathered when she arrived, but nobody was there. At that moment she received a text message from her club mates, saying "it's time" in which she reacts with "you got me!", insinuating that the other club mates planned this ahead for her and the leader to confess their love to each other. The group leader had received the same message, and when they met each other at the festival they looked at each other in surprise and casually decided to hang out together. When the group leader shared some of their shaved ice with her, she realized that it was an indirect kiss. When realization struck them too, they laughed at her while blushing, which she compared with apple sugar. She could not hold back her love to them, and since it was their last summer together—a fact that both of them knew—she wished that they would just confess their heart before the firework rises. Yatai Waitress In the Summer Festival, there is a yatai named Yamato Food Cart that serves takoyaki, skewers, fried noodles and shaved ice. Every year is very busy and when she has time, the Yatai Waitress helps out on her father's business while her mother is busy looking after her little sisters and brothers. Her family owns a dessert shop and only uses the food cart during the Summer Festival. She also earns pocket money for the work and hopes to use that money to travel with her family once she has enough money. Even though she plays roshambo with the customers for extra takoyaki balls—showing no mercy even against a friend—she stated that she would work hard at the food cart. As she uses past tense, it can be assumed that she thinks back when her best friend Mami came by and ordered takoyaki, which they competed over. It is unknown who won, but the two of them shared the food and Mami helped out at the stall. A friend from school also came up and ordered 2 skewers, sharing one with the Yatai Waitress. It is likely that the friend referred to is Mami. Mami asked the Yatai Waitress to go to the Summer Festival with her, and her dad gave his approval, saying that he could handle the stall and encouraging her to go play. Thus she went with Mami, realizing how long it had been since they last enjoyed the festival together. Goldfish Girls The story starts out with the Goldfish Girl who went to the Summer Festival alone, wanting to evade her schoolmates and not make her mother worry. When she was about to play goldfish scooping by herself, she heard the words "hey, that child comes alone", then (presumably) "you're not alone!" in which she turns around to see an unknown girl who wore a similar yukata. It is assumed that the girl is Sana-chan, and that she asked the Goldfish Girl to teach her tricks. She complied and the two enjoyed the festival together, the Goldfish Girl feeling much better when compared to being alone. By the time it was time to go home, she saw Sana-chan home. When she went home and put the goldfishes into the tank, she found the tank one goldfish short. In Miss Goldfish, the story is told from one of Sana-chan's goldfishes' point of view. Sana-chan said that she would bring them new friends, and therefore went to the Summer Festival to catch more goldfishes. From the goldfish's perspective—having once been in the game pool herself—sees Sana-chan as a savior for goldfishes and considers the game pool as hell where she was surrounded by the bodies of her friends. Living without the stress of the pool in Sana-chan's comfortable tank with cozy temperature, the goldfish considered it paradise and didn't want to go back. Sana-chan cared for the goldfishes very much but hadn't named them. It would explain why the goldfishes didn't call each other's name, as they didn't know what the proper way to address each other was. At some point, a goldfish child escaped Sana-chan's tank. Miss Goldfish had no idea why they would do that, as the tank was basically a paradise. To her, the most important thing was to stay with Sana-chan. Additional Notes *The Yatai Waitress commented that they had a good festival this year in Happy Summer Festival. It can be interpreted that Mami's presence made her think this way. *Judging from some of the item descriptions of Goldfish Girl, it can be assumed that the Goldfish Girl is either bullied or ostracized from her school, explaining why her mother would be worried if she asked if they could go together. The following item descriptions supports this theory: **Lonely Hanabi: Mom! I want to go to the Summer Festival! Hang out with your friends again this year? **Girl's Summer Fantasy: I walked with head down because I don't want to be seen by any schoolmates. **Goldfish's Summer Fantasy: Though I'm used to walking alone in the school, it feels a bit lonely in this crowded summer festival. **Catch Goldfish: I wish I could tell my mother 'Let's go together'. But I'm afraid she worries, so I didn't. *The missing goldfish of Goldfish Girl and Miss Goldfish might be related. How exactly, however, is a question left unanswered. Gallery Bath in Starry Sky.jpg|Bath in Starry Sky Yatai Waitress.jpg|Yatai Waitress Goldfish Girl.jpg|Goldfish Girl Miss Goldfish.jpg|Miss Goldfish Category:Plot Category:Firework Fair